callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Betty
A Bouncing Betty is a World War II era mine featured in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. In World at War, it is unlocked at multiplayer level 24. It is given to players using the Bouncing Betty X2 perk. Bouncing Betties are not encountered in the campaign. Bouncing Betties are considered more effective than claymores (their equivalent in the more modern era) for a number of reasons. They explode through the full 360 degrees and are easier to conceal because they are smaller and have no red lasers. They are also "dug in" thus, only a glowing yellow rod will be seen (players will often attempt to shoot the glowing rod, which does no damage - the base must be hit). Bouncing Betties, once placed, remain until triggered, destroyed, or the player who sets them respawns. They are triggered by the proximity of enemy players - even in hardcore game modes, friendly players will not set them off by proximity (although they will damage friendly players in hardcore should they explode). They can 'see' through walls, which can be a disadvantage as an enemy safe on the other side of a wall may unwittingly trigger them. Bouncing Betties can be destroyed by damaging the base with any gun or explosive. Bouncing Betties can be particularly useful in area denial, specifically to prevent flanking or to protect an objective. In Search and Destroy they remain even after the player who set them has died, making them very useful for defending a bomb site before (defense) or after the bomb is planted (offense). A good strategy to use while fielding this weapon is to put it just inside the door on right or left, this way the enemy cannot see it unless they have the Bomb Squad perk. Nazi Zombies Bouncing Betties are also found in the Zombie maps Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Betties come in handy in the higher levels due to their high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use them to protect themselves until the reload is complete. In higher rounds, betties will not kill Hellhounds. They are restored after every round at a rate of 2, like grenades. They are also available in the Black Ops versions of the maps. Gallery File:CoD3_Mine.jpg|A Betty in Call of Duty 3. File:BouncingBetty.jpeg|A Betty in the ground in Call of Duty: World at War. File:BouncingBettyiPod.png|Placing a Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Tips *Dead bodies are good places to plant Betties, as their tell-tale glowing prongs will be concealed from view. *Plant Betties in flags. Their glowing prongs will be hidden in the flagpole and will kill most unsuspecting enemies trying to take the objective. *Some walls and posts, while tangible, can have Betties planted inside them. Castle is a prime example, as the wooden supports to the interior areas have this property. Placing mines here completely hides them and will almost always result in a kill if an enemy triggers them. *Bouncing Betties can be confused with litter on the ground in fast-paced gametypes, where enemies are unlikely to survey the path in detail before rushing in. This can lead to easy kills in some areas. *If most of the enemies on the other team have Bomb Squad on, plant the Bouncing Betty in an area with a white ground, or hide it in between corners of walls. *Bouncing Betties should not be placed in bodies killed within 5 seconds as they will explode if placed in them, killing the user. *If playing in Der Riese, it is best to place on the catwalk near Teleporter C, especially behind you, because if you run out of ground, the zombies will run towards you and step on the Betties and die. Trivia *Bouncing Betty was the alied name for the german S2 mine *This perk is the successor to Claymore x2 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''although they are more effective than claymores as they are more easily concealed. *If a player walks around with the pin pulled, they will drop the live bouncing Betty to the ground when they die - this can be used as a makeshift Martyrdom. *It is recommended that in normal modes the killcam not be skipped if bouncing Betties have been planted, as they remain active until the player respawns. *Sometimes the Betties can be counterproductive for if the player sets some close to themselves and somebody detonates them (gun, grenades walking etc.) they will most likely kill the player his/herself and like the Claymore, the kill icon will be Bouncing Betty's one. *Sometimes people will suicide bomb themselves by running up to an enemy with a Bouncing Betty and placing it at their feet, killing both players. *Bouncing Betties triggered at the end of a round on Search and Destroy result in the whole match freezing for 1 or 2 seconds. *Bouncing Betties are actually meant to be planted underground, covered by a shallow layer of soil. They stick up and have glowing prongs in the game to preserve balance and give others a chance to spot and avoid them. *In First Person, the player holds the Bouncing Betty with one hand; in Third Person, the player holds it with both hands. *It is possible to keep a Bouncing Betty more hidden by placing it somewhere in water, as the flashing indicator of its presence is no longer seen easily. *On the Wii version, when keeping a ready-to-plant Bouncing Betty in hands and moving, the player's hand model will be deformed depending of the player's move direction. Category:Explosives